better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy of Spinjitzu
The Academy of Spinjitzu (formerly called the School of Spinjitzu) is a private vocational school established by Lloyd in "The Mask of Deception - Part I". Located in the southeastern side of Ninjago City, the school is to educate different inhabitants from the Sixteen Realms, as the new Elemental Masters. It is called Lloyd's School in other media. Depictions in the Series Sons of the Overlord The Mask of Deception - Part I After reuniting the Ninja while finding Wu, Lloyd decided to open the School of Spinjitzu, the same way Twilight is going to open the School of Friendship. After receiving provisional approval from Chancellor Neighsay and the Equestria Education Association to open the school, Lloyd appoints his friends as its faculty, and Lil' Nelson, one of the Ninja's biggest fan, along with his new friends from the other species, Felix, Kimberly, Damien, Zachary and Caralisa, are among the students who enroll. However, Neighsay shuts this and the School of Friendship down, having been led to believe that only humans from Ninjago would be allowed to enroll, and not agreeing with the decision to allow other species from Ninjago or the other Sixteen Realms to attend. The Mask of Deception - Part II In order to save the school, the Ninja and the Royal Family cheered up Lloyd, in order to open the new school. At the end, Lloyd reopens the school for all students as an independent institution outside the EEA's purview. The Jade Princess The Ninja organized a field trip to the Royal Palace for a grand invitation, which is later destroyed by the Sons of the Overlord. In time, Jay and Zane bring the students back to the school safely. The Oni and the Dragon The school is mentioned by Kai, when he is reviewing the application forms done by the students' parents. Snake Jaguar The Young Ninja and their classmates are using banners to cheer for Snake Jaguar for the street race, against the Sons of the Overlord. However, the other Ninja gave in to the students for watching the race, but it turns out to be the worst. Dead Man's Squall The school was mentioned by Lloyd, when telling the Young Ninja why they are traveling to the Primeval's Eye without permission granted from the teachers. Dread on Arrival The school is briefly seen in the background where Harumi brings Lloyd to the Temple of Resurrection. True Potential When the Young Ninja find out that headmaster Lloyd is gone to the Kryptarium Prison to stop the Overlord, they asked the other Ninja what to do to save Lloyd. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria The school is also briefly seen where the Overlord said that Ninjago and Equestria are his. Hunted Firstbourne The school is mentioned when Lloyd takes a break from being a headmaster, after the "loss" of his friends. Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria After the students find out that the four teachers are at the Realm of Oni and Dragons, headmaster Lloyd brings the Resistance as their substitute teachers. Eventually, when two students are announcing about the Oni Invasion, Lloyd and Nya eventually stopped them, and gave them an idea to announce people and creatures of Ninjago and Equestria about ending the reign of Emperor Overlord. Yakity-Sax The Resistance and Harumi asked the Young Ninja to help Pinkie Pie cheer up, as she moves away to Yakyakistan, due to no instrumental talent. Two Lies, One Truth The Young Ninja find several ways to help the Resistance, by cheering them up. What Lies Beneath Lloyd was telling the students that the History of Elemental Powers in Ninjago test is on the next day, and the Young Ninja are stressed for doing this. In order not to fail their exams, they went to the School of Friendship to seek help. The Weakest Link The school makes a background appearance in the skyline, during the scene where Mistaké, disguised as Harumi, "captures" Skylor. Saving Faith When the Colossus attacked the school, the Young Ninja escort the students out of here. Although they are panicked, the Young Ninja went to seek the Resistance. School Raze: Lessons of Friendship After finding out that the Overlord wrecks havoc to the allies, Lloyd and Nya decided to close the school, until the Ninja have returned. School Raze: Magic Destiny As a result of the Overlord being dethroned by Lloyd and the Alicorns, the Ninja reopen the school for the students to enjoy. Later, the Young Ninja and the other students are celebrating the Overlord's defeat. The Best Gift Ever The school was seen at the beginning of the special, having been closed for the holidays. March of the Oni Uprooted Lloyd mentions the school while opening it when the new semester starts. She's All Yak! The school is having the annual Spring Formal this year, and Faith introduced her niece, Chloe, as a new student. The Ninja tour Faith and Chloe around the school, and accepting Chloe as a new student. Faith makes a reason why she sent her niece is because the Dragon Hunters want to learn more about Friendship in the First Realm. The Last Laugh The Ninja were excited that more new students are joining the school, including the new student, Antonia. However, due to her anxiety, she is nervous about going to the new school, which later helped by the Young Ninja and the Student Council heads for her transition. 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Kai and Cole were teaching the students to play dodgeball, which the ball accidentally hit Jake. Later, Kai assembles the girls to join Rainbow Dash's cheerleading group. Dragon Dropped The school was mentioned by Faith, where Chloe was gone for spring break. Out of Career Lloyd assigns P.I.X.A.L. to be the new headmistress of the school, and made applicants to the new teachers to become the vice-principal. In the end, Skylor becomes the guidance counselor and Ronin as the new vice-principal. Growing Up is Hard to Do While P.I.X.A.L. is teaching Potionology to the students, even the Young Ninja, until the bell rings that school is over. Later, the Young Ninja went to the School Library to learn about how to be a teenager. The Ending of the End: The Fall The Young Ninja and Antonia escorts the students out, when the Oni breaks in. However, they encountered Nadakhan, Kozu, Clouse, Samukai and Iron Baron. In the end, they retreat, and the Young Ninja and Antonia recover Faith while going to the Monastery to heal her. The Fate of Lloyd The school appears in the future timeline, with more students and new teachers when the Ninja are gone. Rainbow Roadtrip Six months after Oni Invasion, the school is closed for Summer Vacation. Lil' Nelson, one of the Young Ninja, becomes a paperboy throughout the Summer, alongside Antonia, who is also the new student. Young DREAMER (Flashback) The Young Ninja are playing together during recess appears one of Fluttershy and Princess Luna's message. Awakenings The school makes a background appearance when the Ninja and their allies celebrate the Rainbow Festival together. Known Faculty *Lloyd - Founder and History Teacher (formerly) *P.I.X.A.L. - Principal *Ronin - Vice-Principal *Skylor - Guidance Counselor *Kai - Self-Defence Teacher (formerly) *Jay - Physics Teacher (formerly) *Cole - P.E. and Geography Teacher (formerly) *Zane - Biology/Microbiology Teacher (formerly) *Nya - Chemistry Teacher (formerly) *Karlof - Self-Defence Teacher (currently) *Griffin Turner - P.E. Teacher (currently) *Neuro - Biology Teacher (currently) *Shade - Physics Teacher (currently) *Tox - Chemistry Teacher (currently) *Misako - History Teacher (currently) *Gravis - Therapist *Mistaké - Relieve Teacher (formerly) *Dareth - Relieve Teacher (formerly) Known students *Lil' Nelson *Felix Flame *Kimberly Walker *Damien Crystalrock *Zachary Nison *Caralisa Todd *Shai (Student Council President) *Cindy (Student Council Vice-President) *Jess (credited as Spinjitzu Student #1 in "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria") *Selina (credited as Spinjitzu Student #2 in "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria") *Chloe *Antonia *Jake *Sammy *Alisa (credited as Student #1 in "The Jade Princess") *Fiona (credited as Student #2 in "The Jade Princess") *Raven (credited as Student #3 in "The Jade Princess") *Chris (credited as Student #4 in "The Jade Princess") *Michael (credited as Sporty Student in "Snake Jaguar") *Timothy (credited as Nerd Student in "Snake Jaguar") *Skales Jr. (appears as background student in "True Potential" and "Two Lies, One Truth") *Marianne *Dachi *Tracey *Amanda *Helen *Martin *Janet *Quickster *Ivy *Claris *Ice Fisher students (future timeline) *More than 1000 students Appearance ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *115. "The Mask of Deception - Part I" *116. "The Mask of Deception - Part II" *117. "The Jade Princess" *118. "The Oni and the Dragon" (mentioned) *119. "Snake Jaguar" *121. "Dead Man's Squall" (mentioned) *125. "Dread on Arrival" (background) *126. "True Potential" *127. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" (background) Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" (mentioned) *130. "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria" *132. "Yakity-Sax" *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" *135. "What Lies Beneath" *136. "The Weakest Link" (background) *137. "Saving Faith" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" *139. "School Raze: Magic Destiny" (background) Specials *"The Best Gift Ever" Season 10: March of the Oni *142. "Uprooted" (mentioned) *146. "She's All Yak!" *153. "The Last Laugh" *154. "2, 4, 6, Greaaat" *158. "Dragon Dropped" (mentioned) *159. "Out of Career" *161. "Growing Up is Hard to Do" *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *186. "Young DREAMER" (flashback) *195. "Awakenings" (background)